A New Year's Kiss
by GothBlue
Summary: A Carlos' One-Shot. No summary whatsoever.


**Disclaimer: I only own Lori Samson. No one else.**

**PS: THIS ONE SHOT IS NO RELATION TO THE STORY, FALLING FOR REBEL GIRL! xD lol. The band exist in this one.**

A New Year's Kiss

Only three hours left till midnight and everyone in the Palm Woods are having a great time in the party by the pool, because of a certain group of boys, _somehow _asked Bitters if they can have a New Year's party, but he kept telling him no until Kelly decided to pay him and he let them.

Music playing, food and drinks were on a table and everyone were doing their own thing and speaking of music...

_So hop in your ride, roll your windows down,_  
_'Cause tonight's your night, get lost in the sound._  
_Gotta crank the music loud!  
Baby blow your speakers out._

_So hop in your ride, roll your windows down,_  
_'Cause tonight's your night, get lost in the sound._  
_Gotta crank the music loud!  
Baby blow your speakers out._

_So hop in your ride, roll your windows down,  
'Cause tonight's your night, get lost in the sound.  
Gotta crank the music loud!  
Baby blow your speakers out._

_So hop in your ride, roll your windows down,  
'Cause tonight's your night, get lost in the sound.  
Gotta crank the music loud!  
Baby blow your speakers out._

The small crowd cheer wildly for the boys who performed Blow Your Speakers from their second album, Elevate. It's gonna be three years for them and their New Year are going to be a great one with alot of new entertainment and a third album is coming out soon.

After the performance, the boys went off to do their own thing, Kendall with Jo, Logan with Camille, James, as usual, flirting and charming girls and Carlos, well, Carlos is still being his hyperactive self when he's talking to couple of his new friends since it's going to be the New Year, meaning new kids would becoming to live in the Palm Woods to fulfill their dreams like the previous ones.

He notice he saw a familiar girl he seen around before when she came in. She's wearing a rocker black tee with a gray vest over it, a pair of demin purple ripped skinny jeans and her black-white high-tops converse. Her hair is dark brown, being straighten with a purple headband and she has random bracelets in her left arm and a black wristband in her right arm that show the intials of a band she's listens to.

Her name is Lorenza Samson, but everyone calls her Lori for short and from the moment Carlos laid his eyes on her, it was love at first sight, well, for him. He heard that the new girl in the Palm Woods came to Los Angeles to fulfill her dream to become a rockstar like her favorite singer, Juliet Simms from Automatic Loveletter. He heard her sing before, because Gustavo was the one to tell her to come out here and be with him in the studio since he told the guys he's still gonna be working with them, as well.

Instantly, Lori became great friends with the guys, but whenever Carlos sees James trying to charm her, he couldn't help himself, but being jealous of his best friend and Kendall and Logan knew right away, that their small latino friend, has a crush on the rocker girl.

Which, it leads him today. He's watching her talking to Kendall and Jo by the cabanas, seeing her having a great time and he wants to talk to her, but whenever he did, he gets nervous and loses his voice when he tries to talk.

_Relax, Carlos, jsut go over there and say hi to her. If you get frozen, Kendall and Jo are there to back you up. _He thought to himself with a nod. _How about this: Ask her to dance since the music is still playing. _He earned himself another nod and made his way over.

Only one problem: James is by her side again and Carlos got jealous and mad. James knew that his small friend has a crush on Lori, but typical James. What can the latino do? Obviously, before the guys became a band, Carlos see all the girls fall over heels for the pretty boy of the group, same for the girls in LA. Well, most of them.

"Thanks for the offer, James, but I'm gonna go get myself another drink of punch." Carlos heard her say as he quickly turn around and stood by the table when he heard footsteps coming and there she was, the girl he have fallen for.

_Relax, Carlos, you can do it. Ask her to dance. _He let out a breath and slowly made his way to Lori when she glance up and Carlos met her pretty light green eyes that match with a grin on her pretty pale face.

"Hi, Carlos." She greeted and the latino stood a little stiff, but went ahead and say...

"Would you like to dance?" He mentally and physically facepalm. He forgot to say hi back to the rocker girl. He heard a cute sound, a soft giggle when it came from her, which it made him faintly blush.

"Sure, I would love to." She said when she put her cup down and grabs Carlos' hand and let him lead to the dance floor with a smile on his face.

Carlos can feel the electricity he's feeling from the girl he's holding hands to. Then, when the two made it to the floor, Good Time began to play and they both began to dance.

"I love this song!" Lori called out as she began to dance goofily and Carlos watches her, seeing her a have a great time as he joins in with her when he heard her singing along.

He too, sang with her and laughing and continue dancing goofily when they both didn't realize that Camille were watching them with a grin on her face. She look back at the gang since James is nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, guys, look at Carlos and Lori." The gang look up and saw them.

"Aw, those two make a really cute couple." Jo said with a smile on her face.

"That's our little buddy, Carlos, all right." Logan said when he look up at Kendall. "I'm surprised he didn't ask one of us to be his wingman." Which, it made Kendall grins at himself when he look back at the two teens.

"Actually, he got this, Logan." Then, he heard A Thousand Years began to play when he look down at Jo and met her brown gaze. "Would you like to dance?"

"I love to, Kendall." Few seconds later, Logan and Camille join with them and everyone were slow-dancing, even Carlos and Lori.

"This one is my favorite out of my playlist in my IPod." Lori tells Carlos, which it made him grin at her.

"Probably because of Twilight, isn't it?" He earned a giggle from her.

"No, not because of that. I've seen the music video in Youtube before the movie came out." She said when she wraps her arms around the latino's neck, making herself move closer to him and Carlos felt blushing, hearing his heart thumping so loud.

But, to his honest, he likes it this way when he gently wraps his arms around Lori's waist, causing her to blush, but smiles up at him. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all." She whispered as she leans her forehead against his and the two kept dancing when they both heard that everyone began to countdown. They didn't bother to join with them since they stood where they are and Carlos wanted to tell her already.

"Lori, I've been meaning to tell you something from the moment I laid my eyes on you." He said when he leans away from her to meet her light green eyes, brighten like the night's stars up in the sky.

"What is it?" She asked him softly and Carlos let out a sigh, then say...

"I've fallen in love with you, Lori." He said. "For the past two months you've been here, you're all I ever think about and well, the reason I'm telling you this now, becuase I thought it'll be perfect for us to have a chance since it's the New Year and..."

Lori didn't let him finish when she pulled his head down and his lips met hers when his eyes went wide in shock, but went ahead to kiss her back when he heard everyone shout out 'Happy New Year's!'

The two let go and lean each other's foreheads with a faint blush on their faces and a smile. "Happy New Year's, Lori."

"Happy New Year's, Carlos." Lori kissed him again, then say..."I've fallen in love with you, too." That made Carlos smile some more when he kisses her underneath the fireworks that Gustavo and Bitters planned for everyone to have a great New Year.

For himself and Lori, there would be a really great one.

**Done!**

**GB :)**


End file.
